Hostage
by chaoticlittlemonster
Summary: AU fic! When Prince Yuu is kidnapped from his small kingdom by the evil emporer, Hideaki, he finds out that it is part of a plan to take over his kingdom. Though he is desperate to escape, he can't bring himself to leave Tagiru, the emperor's whore who has been ordered to entertain Yuu during his time there. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU fic! When Prince Yuu is kidnapped from his small kingdom by the evil emporer, Hideaki, he finds out that it is part of a plan to take over his kingdom. Though he is desperate to escape, he can't bring himself to leave Tagiru, the emperor's whore who has been ordered to entertain Yuu during his time there. Yaoi. **

**A/N: This story was written for my best friend on this site, Yuugirurules12, who also came up with the plot for the entire story. :] It was her incredible idea, and I'm the lucky girl who gets to write it for her. ^_^ I hope you enjoy!**

Yuu smiled as he looked out the window of his palace at the twinkling stars scattered across the night sky. It seemed like they could light up the world as vast as they were, but no. The night was dark. Far too dark for his liking. And this palace was so unnecessarily big. All the empty space inside it was suffocating.

He sighed. Just one more week before his father would be back home. Then this lonely feeling would cease.

He heard a faint shuffling behind him.

_Who could that be?! I'm the only one here._

Before he could turn around, two arms reached around and clamped a damp cloth to his face. Damp with what, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was being attacked. And that he was getting sleepy…

"Wake up," a faraway voice commanded.

Yuu tried his hardest to reach consciousness and open his eyes, but his energy was gone. Whatever had been on that cloth was something he'd never even known existed. What could drain every ounce of energy he had?!

"I said wake up!" the voice commanded, more angrily this time.

Now afraid, Yuu forced his eyes open, expecting to be blinded by light but instead he found himself in a very dimly lit room. The cool darkness made him want to close his eyes again.

He made out the outline of a boy about his age. He had dark blonde hair and appeared rather tall and thin. Yuu didn't recognize the boy. That was for sure.

"Where am I?" he asked, and realized his voice was very hoarse.

"Where is your father?" the boy asked, ignoring Yuu's question.

"My father?" Yuu asked. "Why?"

"Answer the question."

"He left for business," Yuu answered before scowling at the boy. "Business that you don't need to know."

"But he'll be back soon, right?"

"Yes," Yuu answered, and then regretted it. He shouldn't be giving this stranger any information about his father. "Why do you need to know?"

"How soon?"

"Why do you need to know?!"

The boy put his hand on Yuu's chest and pressed down hard, causing Yuu to gasp for air.

"How soon?" he persisted.

"A week," Yuu grumbled.

"Good," the boy said, turning to walk away. "Then I won't have to put up with you attitude for long."

"What are you talking about?" Yuu asked, sitting up. As he looked around, he realized he had been lying on a table in the middle of the room and that the only other things in there were a chair and a bed. He looked back at the boy, who was now standing in the doorway. "Are you the one who kidnapped me?"

"Don't be silly," he responded. "I don't get paid enough for that. I had my people do that part for me. Besides I wouldn't be caught dead in your little kingdom."

"Who are you?" Yuu asked, thoroughly insulted, but more so curious.

"Hideaki," he answered. "I'm the emperor of this land. And soon after your father returns, I'll be the emperor of your land too."

"What are you going to do to my father?!" Yuu screamed.

"Nothing," Hideaki replied with a casual shrug. "I have you. You're my hostage, and your kingdom is the ransom I demand."

"Demand?" Yuu scoffed. "My father has an army that I guarantee you could easily overtake your little _empire_." He said the last word mockingly.

"Maybe so," Hideaki admitted. "But your life is now in my hands - Well, the hands of my guards." He gestured to a pair of almost excessively muscular men in the hallway behind him. "I assume your father is an intelligent man? Surely, he wouldn't play war games when your life is on the line."

"No," Yuu said disheartened. "He wouldn't."

"Great," Hideaki said with a smirk. "Don't worry. You'll be kept comfortable in your short period of time here. I have nothing personal against you. This is strictly business. I need to expand my kingdom, and yours is the closest."

His plan made sense, as much as Yuu hated to admit it. The entire scheme was well thought out. He just wished he and his father had been prepared for something like this. They didn't have guards in their castle. Why would they? No one had any vendettas against them. They'd never had an enemy. They'd only built up an army to give themselves and their residents a sense of security. Well, that wasn't working out so well now.

"I'll be sure that you're entertained," Hideaki added on his way out the door. "As a matter of fact, I have a little gift for you. I'll personally deliver him to you later tonight." A mean grin spread across his face. "When I'm done with him."

"What?!" Yuu screamed. _Him? A person?!_ "What are you talking about?!"

"You'll get to meet him later," Hideaki waved the subject off as he closed the door behind him.

Yuu looked around the room once more. Yeah, he hadn't been mistaken before. It was certainly dark, dreary, and altogether the definition of unpleasant. He had to be in some sort of dungeon. Why else would there be so little light? He hugged his knees to his chest. What was he going to do?

**A/N: I know this chapter was pretty short, but I hope it was enjoyable! I personally thought this was a great idea for a story, and thanks again to Yuugirurules12 for letting me write it for you! :] I hope you like it and the chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay chapter two! :] :] I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Hideaki," Tagiru moaned as the other boy pushed into him. "I don't like that you're going to make me do this with someone else."

Hideaki growled in frustration. "I told you to call me 'Master' when we're having sex."

"Master," Tagiru corrected himself. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because I said so," Hideaki answered, his voice cold and harsh. "Now stop talking. The deal was that you would get to live here with me in my palace, I'll keep you safe and make sure your needs are met, and in return all I ask is that you make sure certain needs of _mine_ are met. Well, right now, I need you to stop talking and hold up your end of the deal."

"But-" Tagiru persisted.

"I'll explain your obligations to this other boy when we're done," Hideaki said, the irritation clear in his voice. "Now turn over on your stomach. I'm tired of looking at you."

Tagiru did as he was told, though his feelings were very hurt. He knew he was only here for the emperor's pleasure, but he'd always felt that maybe he had a special place in Hideaki's heart. Apparently that wasn't the case if the emperor was now ordering him to be a slave for someone else as well.

A tear slid down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. Hideaki would be pissed if he caught him getting emotional during sex. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Just shut up," Hideaki commanded as he went back to pounding into the smaller boy.

Tagiru bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. His body should be used to this abuse by now, but it wasn't. And neither was his heart.

A few rooms down...

"Damn it!" Yuu screamed, punching the wall. Why him?! Why did this have to happen to him? He and his father were so careful not to make enemies. It was what their entire strategy for expanding their kingdom revolved around. He kicked the table he'd been lying on before, knocking it over.

He fell to his knees in the middle of the floor and sobbed. There was no way out of this! What was he supposed to do?! His poor father. What if he was immediately attacked as soon as he got home?

_I can't allow that to happen._

He wiped the tears from his face._ I guess it's better that it's me and not someone else, _he thought._ I wouldn't want anyone else to be in this position. I can figure a way out of this. I might not be the smartest person in the world, but I can handle this. I'm going to get out of here._

He stood up and looked out the steel-barred window of the room, but the stars in the sky weren't visible anymore. The night had turned dreary.

Yuu backed away from the window, distraught again over the circumstances. "Still!" he screamed, punching the wall again. "How can one person be so evil?!" Memories of his past began snaking their way into his mind before they were interrupted.

"Well," came Hideaki's voice from behind him. "Looks like this one is rough too, Tagiru. At least you're used to it by now, huh?"

Yuu clenched his eyes shut in disgust at the very sound of the voice.

"You would think," mumbled another voice.

Yuu quickly opened his eyes again and turned to find Hideaki once again standing in the doorway of the room. Only this time, there stood someone else with him. Yuu couldn't help but stare at the other boy.

He was rather thin but still attractive, very attractive in Yuu's opinion. He studied Tagiru's brown hair. The red tuft in the front was cute, he thought. He let his eyes scan over Tagiru's face. He had a cute little nose, pouty lips, dimples that showed even though he wasn't smiling, the most adorable blush on his cheeks and.. Those eyes.

Yuu couldn't help but gaze into them. He found himself lost in them. They held an emotion that he recognized clearly, but what was it?

"My guess is that he approves," Hideaki said, carelessly grabbing Tagiru's arm and throwing him into the room.

There it was! Fear. The brunette fell to the floor, unable to catch himself before hitting the dusty stone slabs beneath him.

"Are you okay?!" Yuu asked, running to the stranger's side and kneeling next to him.

"Yes," Tagiru answered, coughing as the dust from the floor hung in the air around him. "I'm okay."

"You bastard," Yuu said, standing back up. "You can't treat someone that way!"

"He's mine," Hideaki reminded Yuu. "I don't need instructions on how to take care of him. I treat him like the animal he is, and he's fine with it." He stretched and yawned. "I'd stay and keep you company myself, but I'm tired."

"I suppose that's my loss," Yuu said, sarcastically.

"Watch that attitude," Hideaki said, threateningly. "Tagiru, do as he says. And come back to my room when he's done with you. I want you in my bed when I wake up, but bathe yourself first." With that, he turned and closed the door behind him.

"Jerk," Yuu seethed. He knelt next to Tagiru again and grabbed his arm, gently, pulling him up so that he was sitting on his knees. "Are you really alright?" he asked again.

"I will be," Tagiru said. "So you're Prince Yuu?" His eyes were wide with awe.

"And I can only assume you're Tagiru," the blonde replied.

Tagiru nodded, immediately lowering his head.

Yuu's heart ached for the boy. How could one human treat another this way? "For some reason," he said, unsure of how to word the rest of the sentence.

Tagiru looked up at him.

Yuu searched for the right words. ".. I didn't expect you to be so.."

Tagiru's eyes filled with hurt immediately, and expression became apologetic.

"Attractive," Yuu finished, unsure if the other boy would take it as a compliment or an insult.

"What?" Tagiru asked, his expression turning to disbelief.

"You're really cute," Yuu said, smiling and blushing. He chuckled a little, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation. "What is someone like you doing in a place like this with a guy like him?"

"Well, I thought that was obvious," Tagiru answered with a small smile. "He took me in when I had nowhere to go. I'm just repaying him."

"How long have you been repaying him?" Yuu couldn't help but ask.

Tagiru shrugged. "A few years."

"And how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Tagiru answered. "Same as you."

"Huh?!" Yuu asked, shocked. "How do you know how old I am?"

Tagiru smiled a little bigger. "I used to live in your kingdom. My parents were two of the gatherers who went out to the orchards to get food. You and your father used to go with them. They said a lot of good things about you two."

"Have we ever met?" Yuu asked.

"No," Tagiru said, shaking his head. "I wasn't allowed out of the house. My mom had to hide while she was pregnant with me, and I wasn't allowed out after I was born."

"Why?" Yuu asked, astonished at this new information.

"The previous emperor ordered me," Tagiru explained.

Yuu's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure what Tagiru meant, but it couldn't be anything good.

"He paid my parents to have me so that when I was twelve, I could be brought to him and live here as his slave. But after I was born, my parents couldn't go through with it. They kept me locked away as a child, to make the emperor think that they still planned to stick with the agreement because he had ordered them not to let anyone know I existed so that when I disappeared there would be no questions. Then, on my eleventh birthday, my parents began to freak out because they knew they only had one more year with me. My father went to the emperor to offer him back the money, but he and my mom had had to spend some of it to keep me healthy over the years with my immune system being so underdeveloped. My father told the emperor he would give him all the money we had and pay back the rest as he acquired it, but the emperor refused. He said that a deal was a deal and that I was his property and always had been."

Yuu's heart was racing. _How could something like this be going on right under mine and my father's noses and us know nothing about it?!_

"If you want me to stop talking, I can," Tagiru said, nervously, catching Yuu off guard.

"Huh?" the blonde said. "No, please continue."

"Okay," Tagiru said. "But this next part is pretty bad."

"I want to hear," Yuu assured him.

Tagiru nodded. "My parents didn't like what the emperor said, and at the time, this empire was much smaller than it is now. So they ran away one night, left all the money at the entrance of your castle, sneaked into the emperor's palace, and murdered him."

Yuu's jaw dropped once more. He clearly remembered hearing about the emperor's murder. All responsibility for the empire had fallen on the emperor's son afterward. Yuu had thought it was crazy, because Hideaki was only the same age as him at the time. His father had offered to take in Hideaki and raise him as his own - as Yuu's brother, but the eleven-year-old brat had refused, saying that he wanted power and that if he lived in their kingdom he would never have it because the kingdom would eventually be passed down to Yuu, the king's_ real _son.

He had never thought Hideaki would pull something like this, though. Not on him and his father after they'd tried to help him during his time of need! He turned his attention back to Tagiru and his story. "Your parents were killed on the way out of the palace by guards, weren't they?"

Tagiru nodded with tear filled eyes.

"I remember hearing about it," Yuu said, looking down at the floor. "The identities of the emperor's murderers were never known to the public because the bodies were disposed of by the guards. "No one even knew how many people it was that killed him. They made it sound as if it could have been an entire mob."

"Yeah," Tagiru said, weakly. "My parents wanted everyone to know they did it, though. They left me a note the night that they left. It explained everything they were doing and why. They said that after the emperor's death was announced and I was sure he was dead, that I should present myself to the rest of the kingdom and make known my reason for being born and why they killed him."

"But you never did," Yuu recalled. "I would remember it."

Tagiru shook his head. "No, I never did. I was ashamed. I didn't even know how to interact with other people besides my parents. So I ran away. I didn't want anyone to ever see me. I wouldn't have known how to react if they did. But after searching through the woods and the outskirts of the villages around the kingdom, I finally passed out from dehydration. Apparently, some villagers found me and brought me to Hideaki. I woke up here. He offered me a deal, and I took it. But another part of our deal was that I would never have to interact with anyone besides him in any way. That I would be his, and only his." Tagiru shivered. "I didn't know what to think when he said I would have to have sex with someone else."

"Well, you don't have to do that with me," Yuu said, putting a hand on Tagiru's shoulder. "I have more respect for you than that."

"Why?" Tagiru asked with genuine confusion.

Yuu was speechless for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "Because.."

Tagiru stared into his eyes, and Yuu felt as if the contents of his very soul were visible to the boy.

"You're important too," he said.

Tagiru's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're a human too," Yuu explained, standing up and pulling Tagiru up along with him. "You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you."

"He doesn't treat me badly," Tagiru replied.

"Are you serious?" Yuu asked. "He grabbed you by your arm and threw you to the floor just a while ago."

"He's just stressed," Tagiru said. "I've been getting on his nerves a lot tonight. I'm surprised he didn't do worse than that." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

Yuu stared in confusion at him and realized that his eyes were getting very tired."Well," he said looking toward the bed. "Since the emperor is expecting you to be here for a while, do you want to take a nap?"

Tagiru looked skeptical but nodded.

Yuu crossed the room and laid down down on the bed, looking up at the brunette who was slowly making his way over.

"It's okay," Yuu said. "We're just going to sleep."

Tagiru slowly lowered himself onto the bed and laid down facing the blonde.

Yuu closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. So much information to find out at one time. His mind was still spinning. The beautiful brunette lying next to him wasn't helping to calm his nerves.

"Aren't you going to put your arm around me?"

"Huh?" Yuu opened his eyes to find those amber orbs burning into him again.

"Hideaki always puts his arm around me when we sleep," Tagiru said.

"Oh, um," Yuu wasn't sure how to respond. He had only just met this boy. Still, he was sure Tagiru was just as uncomfortable as he was if not more, so if he could do something to make one of them feel better.. "Okay," he said, awkwardly laying his arm over the brunette's waist. This was not very comfortable.

_Ugh, how does he find this appealing?_

Suddenly Tagiru moved closer, snuggling into Yuu's chest.

The blonde's breath hitched in his throat and he let his arm wrap more comfortably around the other boy, holding him securely.

He laid there for a few moments, eyes wide open. He didn't feel awkward anymore. Somehow this felt.. okay. Almost... right, even. He closed his eyes, but he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Not only was it beating fast, but it was pounding. He was certain Tagiru could hear it too.

Then, he felt a warm sensation on his lips. It was.. the breath of someone else?! He felt two soft lips mesh with his and opened his eyes to find himself with the brunette who was quickly causing him to lose every ounce of restraint he had. Unable to shake himself from his shock, unable to kiss back, he studied what he could see of Tagiru's face.

His eyes were closed and his eyelashes were somewhat long for a boy. Not as long as a girl's, but too long for a boy. Then, those eyes opened, and Yuu found himself unable to breathe again as Tagiru pulled away.

"Thanks for holding me like this," the brunette whispered. "Wake me up if you change your mind about the sex." He closed his eyes.

But Yuu's mind was beginning to clear, and his thoughts were focused on one thing. He had to feel those lips on his again.

He put his hands gently on either side of Tagiru's face and pulled him into another kiss, meshing their lips together with just enough force to satisfy him but not so much as to frighten the other boy.

Responding in the only way he knew how, Tagiru wrapped his arms around Yuu's neck and parted his lips so that the blonde could explore him.

Yuu wrapped his arms around Tagiru's waist, pulling him impossibly closer as he delved his tongue into the brunette's mouth, pulling back only long enough to speak before diving back in. "I can't believe we're doing this and we just met," he said between kisses. "But... I've.. wanted you since.. I saw you standing there... with him."

"How do you think I feel?" Tagiru said, gasping for air. "I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember." He continued as Yuu attacked his mouth again. "My parents... wanted us... to be together... when we were older."

"What?" Yuu said, gasping for air.

Tagiru looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes glazed with lust. "If they hadn't died, their plan was to bring me to your father when they returned. They were going to request an arranged marriage for the two of us. They knew your father would agree because they were his favorites of the villagers."

Yuu's heart skipped a beat. "So all of this pain could've been prevented if these monsters hadn't killed your parents? I could've had you all this time instead of him?"

Tagiru nodded, pulling Yuu into another deep kiss. "That doesn't matter now, though," he whispered. "Everything happens for a reason. You're here now. And no one's ever been as nice to me as you're being."

Yuu felt a sharp pain in his heart upon hearing those words. Though he knew it was true, he couldn't even imagine what the emperor had put this boy through. It hurt him to his very core to even think about it.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," he whispered back.

"You're not," Tagiru said, reassuringly. "I want to know what it feels like to make love. Even if you don't love me, at least you like me. That's new to me. It makes me want to do things for you that I don't enjoy doing for Hideaki."

Yuu breathed soft breaths into the brunette's shoulder, contemplating whether or not to go through with this.

"I promise I'll do my best to be worthy of your time," Tagiru whispered with a shaky voice on the verge of tears.

"You're not the one who should be trying to be worthy of _my_ time," Yuu said, caressing Tagiru's cheek. "I'm going to make you feel the way you deserve to feel."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! :] Also, if you have time, review and tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
